1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a conveyance seat in which a rod that extends through a region inside a seat is connected to a seat frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-254777 (JP 2012-254777 A) describes a vehicle seat provided with a seat lifter that adjusts the seating height of the seat. An operating mechanism of this seat lifter is formed by a four-section link mechanism that connects a seat cushion to a base on a floor by a pair of left and right front links and rear links. The seat lifter is configured to adjust the seating height of the seat by receiving rotational force transmitted from an operating lever externally attached to the rear link on the vehicle width direction outside, and link-operating the links all together. The pair of left and right front links and the pair of left and right rear links are each configured such that shaft members that connect these to the seat cushion are integrally connected together (i.e., left front link to right front link, and left rear link to right rear link) each via a circular tube-shaped rod. As a result, the links on the side receiving the rotational force transmitted from the operating lever rotate together in an integrated manner with the links on the opposite side, so the structural strength with respect to bending and twisting of the operating mechanism is increased.